


Sealing the Deal

by Ofhousewivesandgangsters



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofhousewivesandgangsters/pseuds/Ofhousewivesandgangsters
Summary: Rio visits the dealership to settle his new partnership with Beth. Takes place directly after the ending of episode 2.04.





	Sealing the Deal

“Now let’s go make some money.”

Rio said this with his trademark smirk, his eyes glancing between her and Dean. “I can’t believe this,” Dean said, dragging his hands through his hair. “You can’t be serious, Beth. We’re not doing this.”

Rio scoffed, “Who exactly is this ‘we’? ‘Cuz I know for damn sure you’re not a part of it. This is between me and her,” he gestured the crowbar from his own chest and pointed it at Beth’s and she tried to extinguish the involuntary swell of pride in her chest at his words. It never failed to take her aback that the one man who always supported her was a gangbanger, “your little business here is just a convenient little front for something much more important.”

Dean’s chest visibly puffed out and his face turned red, “You asshole!” He started towards Rio, despite the obvious fear lingering in his eyes.

Beth couldn’t quite decide if he was brave or too full of himself to be cautious. Most likely the latter. Either way, he had no chance in a fight against Rio. She put her hand on his chest, holding him back, “Let it go, Dean.”

He looked down at her in disbelief. Once again, he couldn’t conceive of her ever being the one in charge,”Beth-” he started.

Rio interrupted him before he could say more, “Why don’t you go on and head home, buddy? Elizabeth and I are gonna work out the details.”

“No way am I leaving her alone with you.” Dean protested.

Beth rolled her eyes at the maniacal laughter that lit Rio’s eyes at that, because of course, they had been alone together before. Both for business….and other things. Beth felt her legs weaken at the memory of him holding her against that bar bathroom wall, his body buried inside her, each thrust making her clutch him closer and closer. She still had slight bruises on her hand where it smacked against the towel dispenser.

She forced herself back into the present and met Dean’s gaze, “It’s fine, Dean. I’ll see you at home." 

Dean shook his head in disbelief, but walked stiffly out the door, muttering with each step. She waited until he drove away in his car before she turned to Rio, “Did you have to ruin the car?”

Rio shrugged, “Collateral damage. Car man seems to need some explosive destruction to understand the importance of the situation. Besides, they’re tacky as fuck.”

Beth scoffed, “More like you just wanted him afraid so he does what you want.”

“That too.” He was as unrepentant as always.

“So what details did we need to talk about?” she asked, refusing to think of their bathroom rendezvous again.

Rio didn’t seem to have that same goal. His eyes raked her from head to toe, almost feeling like a physical caress. They caught on her breasts, and his eyes glinted, as if remembering the way she moaned when he squeezed them. He walked towards her, his strides lazy but purposeful.

She stiffened, eyeing him suspiciously, “What are you doing?”

Now he was close enough that his chest brushed hers, his fingers hooked in the loops of her jeans and yanked her pelvis against his, “I think you know what I’m doing.”

“We can’t do that here!” she protested, trying to draw away.

Rio huffed a laugh against her neck, “Now you’re gonna be picky? Lookin’ for a nice candlelit bedroom covered in rose petals?”

Beth rolled her eyes, “Not hardly.” She had wanted that once, and Dean had even given it to her. It was the night her youngest child was conceived. It had seemed to be gloriously romantic at the time, and maybe it had been. But she had since grown out of those flowery fantasies, had since learned that such things were sometimes just a cover for the lies and boredom that were hiding just underneath her marriage.

“Mmmm.” Rio mumbled against her skin, right before his teeth bit down. She threw her head back, grabbing his shoulders. Beth gave in, dragging his jacket from him, before thrusting her hands under his shirt to stroke his leanly muscled chest. His mouth sucked her neck at the contact.

He pushed away from her and for a second, she was mad. He was the one who started this, he should finish it. She had, after all. Before she could voice her complaints, however, he turned her body around so that she faced that god-awful yellow corvette, then pushed between her shoulder blades to make her fall on top of it, her weight balanced on her hands.

Rio yanked her pants down, then ripped her panties off before throwing them on the floor, “I’m gonna run out of panties if you keep this up.” Beth quipped.

“I’ll buy you new ones.” He sounded completely unconcerned as he palmed the cheeks of her ass. A sharp crack rang through the air at the same time a stinging, burning pleasure lit up her ass. Beth moaned in surprise, she had never imagined she was the type of woman who liked that. Apparently, it all depended on the man. She could practically feel his smile at that thought.

Rio kicked her ankles apart, making room for himself there. He reached one hand down to check if she was ready. Unsurprisingly, his hand came away wet. He made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat, then lifted his hand to her mouth, “Suck.” he ordered. She did, sucking and licking at his digits until they were clean. His eyes watched her mouth greedily.

Rio grabbed her hips, then lined himself against her and thrust inside. They both moaned at the action. Beth could feel the heat rush up her chest and face, her heart beating so fast she was sure he could hear it. Her forehead covered in a thin layer of sweat as her fingers frantically tried to find purchase against the bright yellow car hood when he began thrusting inside her in earnest.

Rio leaned over her, letting one hand off her hip to gather her hair up. He nipped and licked at the sensitive skin of her neck. He bit down on her ear lobe as his hips sped up and his free hand smacked her ass, the sharp slaps echoing throughout the room. Beth could hardly fathom this was all happening to her, she was half sure she was merely having some sort of x-rated dream. This woman was a far cry from the woman who dreamt of perfumed sheets and gentle love making. This one reveled in every rough thrust of Rio’s cock and every lash his hand leveled against her flesh.

She didn’t think it could get any better. But then he started talking.

“Did car man ever do this, fuck you against the hood of one of his dumb-ass cars?”

Beth shook her head, biting down on her lip.

“Hmmm. Hardly surprising. He seems like the missionary position once a week on plain white sheets type of guy.” His words so closely resembled her earlier thoughts she was sure he somehow listened in on them. “Don’t worry, darlin’. I’m not like that, I’ll be inside this tight little pussy anywhere you’d like. Hell, I’ll even eat you out on that perfectly set kitchen table of yours.”

Beth moaned out loud, her inner muscles tightening on him. He groaned in response, “Like that idea, yeah? I’d sit you up there, with all those clean white dishes and wrapped silverware falling to the floor. Then, I’d spread those creamy thighs of yours and suck your clit until you come all over my tongue.”

At his scorching words, Beth came. Her cries echoed throughout the empty dealership, her muscles tightening almost painfully in pleasure. Rio followed closely behind her, growling his release into her neck as his hips jerked desperately inside her.

After they both calmed down, he pressed a kiss under her ear, “That’s the best business agreement I’ve ever had, sweetheart.”


End file.
